


don't read the last page (but i stay)

by hopelessrdj



Series: i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj
Summary: Neither of them expected this relationship to last so long but here they are, entering a new year together
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	don't read the last page (but i stay)

If someone told Stephen half a year ago that he’d be spending New Year’s Day on a big, loud party in luxurious apartment, with his arm wrapped loosely around his boyfriend whose head was resting comfortably against him he wouldn’t have believed them.

Him being in a committed relationship before finishing his residency was never a part of a plan. Him being in a relationship was not a plan in general if he had to be true with himself. And now he just wondered how he could have believed that giving up this part of his life was a good idea at all.

There were at least seventy other people in the apartment today yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care at all. Everything that mattered was the six of them, slowly sipping their drinks, content with where life brought them.

Tony looks around at his friends and wonders how did it come to this. This perfect feeling of happiness they all finally achieved. He stares at Christine sitting comfortably on Pepper’s lap, them sharing tiny kisses and silent whispers creating a small bubble of privacy between them every once in a while erupting in giggles.

They were the exact opposite of Carol and Rhodey who were so against the affection displays that he would have never guessed they were dating if his best friend didn’t tell him himself. But from time to time she’d touch his arm and say something that would make him smile and Tony knew immediately they were perfect for each other.

Then there was Stephen, with his long fingers running through his hair, scratching his scalp delicately giving him a familiar feeling of comfort which made him hum and snuggle closer looking for more warmth.

It’s embarrassing really, looking at himself sitting here on New Years Eve cuddling with his boyfriend instead of dancing and singing and drinking until he’s blacked out before midnight even comes.

Because maybe, just maybe, for the first time he wants to remember. He wants to start another year sharing a kiss with the person he truly loves. He wants everything this relationship has to offer. His midnights and cleaning up the bottles the next morning.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but it was never meant to be. They kept fighting, probably more than regular couples and definitely more than their best friends. But looking at their starting point it feels like it was a given.

And no fighting would mean no make up sex which was simply unreasonable.

During the first two months Tony tested Stephen a lot. It’s not like he tried to scare him away, he just wanted to make sure that the med student knew what he was getting into. But even when it was hard and they were wrong and Tony kept making his stupid mistakes Stephen always stayed.

Then in exchange when we was going on his study binges and had barely any time for their dates, clearly lost and scared and turning away from them Tony held his hand through it, holding onto what they had for dear life.

It was confusing and messy and somehow perfect and neither of them would change a single thing.

“Are you falling asleep on me, Stark?” he hears a whisper followed by familiar laugh that he could recognise anywhere “What happened to the famous party animal behaviour I heard so much about?”

“I’ll let you know I have become a stay at home trophy boyfriend” he said looking up into those blue-grey irises “My boyfriend will be the most famous neurosurgeon in the world, no party can give me a better catch so why bother”

“So I’m just a party catch now” he says still looking down at Tony, small smile gracing his handsome face

“No, babe of course not” he says and straightens to kiss him “You’re my future sugar daddy” he adds and steals the beer from his boyfriends hand then downs it in one go before reluctantly standing up to bring them some more.

He looked around all those people, some drunk, some high, some an unhealthy mix of both, but all having fun and enjoying their night. There was glitter all over his hardwood floor and some polaroid pictures splattered around and Tony knew it will be painful to clean it all up but somehow he didn’t care. In this moment he was happy.

And when he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and small kiss being placed on the back of his neck he knew, at least for today, life was good.

“What do I own the pleasure to?” he said turning around and facing Stephen wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck

“I’m making sure no one tries to steal you” he places a soft kiss on the tip of his nose “And it’s almost midnight. Shouldn’t we prepare the champagne?”

Tony’s eyes widen as he looks at the clock over Stephen’s shoulder. 6 minutes till midnight it says and he’s surprised by how fast the time has passed for him today.

There’s this weird domesticity in opening the bottles and filling the champagne flutes in his kitchen, with Stephen by his side, the room filled with bickering and laughter and he thinks he could live his whole life like this.

There’s barely a minute left till midnight when all glasses are filled and people start coming around and collecting them. Tony and Stephen take three each and walk slowly towards their group of friends who already prepared the countdown, now displayed on the TV.

They stand there, in the place they shared their first kiss, looking at each other like no one else existed.

_Ten, nine, eight_

The crowd behind them screams but they barely hear it

“I never really cared about this tradition” Stephen says silently

_seven, six, five_

“I never stayed sober for long enough to care about this tradition” he answered his gaze still focused on his boyfriend’s face

_Four, three, two_

“Then let’s make this one memorable” he says and starts leaning in, his free hand finding it’s place on Tony’s cheek

_One, Happy New Year_

They kiss, slowly, surely, like it’s a promise. Not of forever, not yet that’s for sure. But of the next days, weeks, months hopefully. Promise of them trying to make this last as long as possible.

And if having Tony by his side meant cleaning up empty bottles on New Year’s Day Stephen thought the small sacrifice was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come visit me on twitter and help in some decision making regarding this universe, how does it sound?


End file.
